


Gallifreyan academy yearbook- class of '92

by deathcomestotime



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: a whole lot of other characters, but nobody really gets much more then a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomestotime/pseuds/deathcomestotime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often known as the worst year ever- we couldn't be happier to see this year's group of students leave. This is their final yearbook, in which we detail a few of their greatest accomplishments. Given that most of them want to become renegades, for Rassilon's sake, these are few and far between. Enjoy remembering their best and worst moments, before forgetting about them forever. We sure will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifreyan academy yearbook- class of '92

Yearbook class of '92

Gallifreyan academy gradates  
Congratulations on making it through your hundred years at the academy. We hope that your stay was an educational experience. We as teachers have also enjoyed having you as a year group. In particular, Borusa was often known to talk about you. To quote from him  
“This is like a jail sentence. I can’t wait to retire and go into politics. These kids are the worst year ever.”  
To now reflect on the events and people who have shaped our past hundred years at the academy.  
   
Our hundred years started off with a bang as every student was forced to look into the untempered schism to go mad, be inspired or be terrified. This year we had a higher them average madness rate, which can be very productive for our culture. We encourage all mad students in our year to become respected persons on Gallifrey.  
   
These years also saw the rise of the Cerulean movement, the most radical of the Chapters finally stepping into the light. The Cerulean Chapter is infamous for venturing outside the citadel in order to touch plants. Many people find themselves disgusted by this behaviour, but it is no longer something Ceruleans are ashamed of. Says Jalphax, a cerulean  
“I’m proud of touching plants. Our planet has to move forward, and what better way to do it them with acceptance of people like me like me and my Chapter.”  
   
Early in the years we saw a lot of fun times at the academy, including the forming of the academy’s first band, the Gallifreyan Hot Five. We fondly remember this formation for the seemingly endless horrible concerts they kept putting on. Theta Sigma, the lead singer, says  
“Oh well it was all just a bit of fun. We had Koshcei on drums, which is funny for reasons I can’t tell you, and Drax on sax, and then we blackmail Ushas into guitar and Magnus into organ. Sadly, he wasn’t very good at so we eventually replaced him with a record player. Good times, good times.”  
   
Now onto some stats about these years  
The winner of the science prize each year has been Drax. It would have been Ushas, but her experiments weren’t fit to see the light of day.  
   
The most sought-after profession in this year was renegade. This is illegal, and we would like to remind everyone that a criminal is not a valid job or ambition.  
   
The most liked teacher was Borusa. This is because he is generally gullible and easy to prank  
   
The smartest person in the year is Ushas, thanks to her hard work and can-do attitude. Also we may or may not be being threatened by her t-rex fish people creations, somebody stop them, HELP US  
   
The amount of stolen and attemptedly stolen TT capsules increased by 60% among this year. We blame this on the influence of a certain Theta Sigma, and would like to ask him to stop  
   
The winner of the academic award each year has been Flavia. It would have been Ushas, but her nominations weren’t fit to exist on the same planet as… anything. Even the slime monsters of Zog don’t deserve that  
   
Now onto some peer awards  
   
Most liked is Theta Sigma  
Most hated is also Theta Sigma  
Craziest is Koshcei  
Best hair, best eyes, best face and best everything else is also Koshcei, thanks to 1083473847 nominations by Theta Sigma. We do not know how he managed to vote more then once, or why we can’t seem to reject his nominations  
Nicest is Drax  
Most likely to succeed is Magnus  
Most likely to end up being exiled is Ushas  
Most likely to touch plants is Jalphax  
Most likely to steal a TT capsules was won by Theta Sigma  
Cutest couple was won by Theta Sigma and Koshcei  
   
Onto some reminders and announcements for the future  
   
It is in fact illegal to steal a TT capsule. Past renegades have led miserable lives separate from Gallifrey. You don’t really want to meddle in time and space. Stay on Gallifrey and become a respected member of the community instead  
   
It is also illegal to access the matrix. Contacting ancestors, dead Time Lords or others will in the real world result in extreme punishment. We mention this because there have been several incidents in the past, such as one memorable occasion in which Theta Sigma, Ushas and Koshcei summoned forth Rassilon himself, seemingly purely so Theta could gloat about having “survived while Rassilon didn’t”  
   
Furthermore, it is illegal to perform dangerous experiments in your room, or to steal anything for the purpose of these experiments. We’re looking at you, Ushas. We don’t want to see a single more ratfish Gallifreyan thing.  
   
It may not be illegal, but it is strictly forbidden to change your name. This is referring to the outbreak of name changes that result in ridiculous things such as the War Lord, the Celestial Toymaker and the Doctor. You are all to continue to use the names you have used through your time at the academy. Actually, you are all to use the names you were born with, since we suspect that some of you even now using false names. That means you, “Theta Sigma.”  
   
On a happier note, we would like to welcome into the world Arkytior, the daughter of Koshcei and Theta Sigma. Arkytior is an accidental child who it is believed was born out of a loom brought to the academy by Ushas. While we regret the loom theft, Arkytior is a beautiful addition the houses of Oakdown and Lungbarrow.   
   
We would also like to congratulate our teacher Borusa on his upcoming retirement! His plan is to go back into politics, with the hope of eventually becoming president. On his other ambitions, he says  
“Cough, well, I mean, immortality would be nice, but, I mean, I can’t get that, so, you know”  
We wish him all the best for the future  
   
To conclude, congratulations on finishing the academy. It’s a hard thing to do and one that we as the staff honestly have to conclude you have done terribly. But at least you have survived, so good luck for the future, and we hope we never have to see you again.


End file.
